Because of KaiTae Fanfiction
by Hikari Visette Viridian
Summary: Minho cemburu gara-gara fanfic KaiTae ditambah dengan seorang fans gila yang mengaku 2MS, tapi mengatakan KaiTae so sweet. Apakah Minho bisa bertahan dan tetap mempercayai Taeminnya? /PROLOG/2MIN/


GARA GARA KAITAE FANFIC!

Author : Hikari Visette Viridian

Cast : 2min, Ninja couple (Onkey), Jonghyun

Length : Twoshoot

Genre : Romance

Rate : PG-13

.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini sedikit berbeda di salah satu dorm boyband yang sedang naik daun dan digandrungi diberbagai pelosok bumi, SHINee. Sungguh damai tidak seperti biasanya yang gaduh dengan suara teriakan sang umma dan berbagai macam aktifitas penghuni penghuninya yang aneh bin ajaib. Seorang namja bermata belo yang terkenal dengan julukannya 'King of Buffalo' sedang terduduk di ruang tengah dengan laptop didepannya. Lalu apa yang aneh? Hei, ini masih pukul 6 pagi dan namja itu sudah bangun. Apakah dia kerasukan makhluk gaib? Ah itu tidak mungkin ini jaman modern bukan jaman Siti Nurbayah.

Biasanya sang umma SHINee alias The Almighty Key harus membangunkannya dengan spatula ditangannya dan aura-aura gaib yang mampu membuat semua makhluk hidup lari kocar kacir termasuk namja bermata belo itu.

Minho, namja bermata belo itu terlihat serius menekuni kegiatannya di depan laptop dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Mari kita lihat situs apa yang dica—

"YEAAHH~ SPANYOOOLLL MENAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" teriaknya dengan suara 10 oktaf sampai sampai membuat tukang sayur yang lewat depan dorm mereka hampir terjatuh ke got. Poor tukang sayur.

"Yeessss menang taruhan! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Minho tertawa nista sambil berguling-guling dilantai.

"YAAAAH!"

BLETAAKK

"Auchh.." Minho mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena 'belaian lembut' dari sebuah benda yang melayang ke arahnya.

"KODOK PABBO! JANGAN BERISIK PAGI-PAGI!" teriak sang pelaku pembelaian (?)

"N-ne," ucapnya takut-takut. Siapa yang tidak takut jika dihadapkan pada makhluk imut dan narsis tapi memiliki sisi monster jika sedang marah? Ya itu lah Kim Kibum, dengan wajah yang masih kusut, rambut acak-acakan, sebuah sandal di tangan, dan mata merah melotot berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Awas sampai kau ribut lagi dan membuat my lovely baby terbangun, aku tidak akan segan-segan.." Key mengarahkan sandal ditangannya melewati leher putih miliknya secara horizontal dengan ekspresi tukang potong daging professional.

Glek

Sontak Minho memegangi lehernya.

"Arraseo?"

Cepat-cepat namja bermata belo itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus," ucapnya dengan senyum kemenangan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu namja itu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan tengah menuju tempat bersemedinya. Dapur.

"Fyuuhhh" Minho menghela napas lega saat sang monster imut dan narsis itu pergi dari hadapannya. Ia memutuskan melanjutkan aktivitasnya di depan laptop. Namja itu cengar-cengir sendiri membaca setiap bait dilayar laptopnya. Ternyata saudara-saudara uri flaming charisma kita sedang membaca sebuah artikel yang berujudul "SPANYOL NOMOR SATU DI EROPA"

"Aahh.. bosan.. lebih baik aku balas UFO dari fans." Minho mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya diatas keyboard, mengetikan beberapa kata di search engine mbah gugel. Tak beberapa lama kemudian munculah situs web yang dicarinya.

DVV : Minho-ssi serahkan Taemin padaku!

Minho : Taemin is mine!

"Hihi.." Minho tertawa kecil sambil menggerakan scrollnya ke bawah.

BPS : Onew oppa apakah kau sudah sarapan? Bogoshippo~

Minho : Onew hyung belum bangun =_=

BabyJJongShawolBlingersFanat ic : Jjong, kapan kita akan menikah?

Minho : Jonghyun hyung sedang tidur

RieChayanxKey s3Laloe : KEYY OPPAA~

Minho : Sttt jangan berisik nanti nasib mu sama tragisnya dengan ku -_-

DVV : Taemin is mine!

Minho : NOOO, TAEMIN IS MINE!

DVV : TAEMIN IS MINE! TAEMIN IS MINE! TAEMIN IS MINE! TAEMIN IS MINE! TAEMIN IS MINE! :p

Minho : -" Bagaimana pun kau berusaha Taemin tetap miliku.

DVV : 2MIN MORE THAN REALLL YEAHHH~

"Aish.. kena jebak! Dasar 2Min shipper.. Ahh tak apalah orang-orang pasti menganggap ini fans service." Minho kembali mengetikan sesuatu dikeyboardnya.

Minho : 2Min is real kkk~

DVV : Jinjjaeyo? Tapi, menurutku KAITAE juga manis.. hati-hati oppa nanti Taeminmu direbut kkk~

"Mwoo? Kaitae?" cepat-cepat Minho mengetikan balasan untuk fans itu.

Minho : KaiTae? Mereka hanya sahabat ==

DVV : Sahabat jadi cinta kkk~

"MWOO? ANDWEE" Minho berteriak histeris sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"MINHOO!"

"Ups.." reflek namja yang namanya baru saja diteriakan itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan telapak tangan.

Seorang namja muncul di ambang pintu, tapi kali ini dia bukan namja imut dan narsis yang tadi mengancam Minho dengan sandal melainkan lead vocal SHINee, Kim Jonghyun.

"Gak usah teriak lebeeii gitu kali" namja dengan golden voice itu mendudukan diri di sebelah Minho. Minho hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu beralih lagi pada layar laptopnya. Jonghyun yang penasaran ikut melirik ke arah layar laptop Minho.

"UFO?" tanyanya.

"Hm.."

"Sahabat jadi cinta? Siapa?" Jonghyun bingung sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"KaiTae," jawabnya singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"Hahahahahaha jadi karena itu kau berteriak selebeeii tadi?"

"Ani!"

"Wakakkakakakakakakakakak flaming charisma kita jealous ternyata" Jonghyun tertawa laknat sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Minho.

"Hyung!" Minho memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada namja disampingnya ini.

"Hahahaha ok ok," Jonghyun berusaha menghentikan tawa laknatnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum disambit dengan laptop Minho.

"Mau ku ambilkan sesuatu?"

"Kopi, hyung."

Jonghyun menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu, berbalik menghadap ke Minho.

"Mwo?" tanya namja bermata belo itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Wink~ Jonghyun memberikan kedipan mautnya pada Minho sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu.

"HUEEKK!" Minho berakting seolah-olah jijik dengan wink Jonghyun. Sebelum Jonghyun sempat menghilang di balik pintu Minho mengambil sebuah benda di bawah kakinya.

BRUKK

Benda itu melayang ke arah Jonghyun, benda yang sama dengan yang tadi mendarat mulus di kepala Minho.

"Ahahhahaha tidak kenaa weekk" mehrong dan sekarang Jonghyun benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aishh.." dengan perasaan kesal Minho kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda tadi.

Minho : Taemin hanya mencintaiku kkk~

DVV : Jinjja? Akhir-akhir ini aku menemukan banyak fanfic KaiTae lhoo.. mereka sungguh manis, ahh so sweeettt~

Minho : Itu hanya fanfic, di dunia nyata Taemin hanya mencintaiku. Arraseo?

DVV : Hmm.. benarkah? Cobalah sekali sekali baca fanfic KaiTae, lalu bandingkan dengan fanfic 2Min mana yang lebih terlihat so sweet :D

Lama-lama Minho gusar juga membaca balasan fans yang namanya DVV itu. Sebenarnya dia itu 2Min shipper bukan sih? Harusnya jika ia seorang 2Min shipper dia mendukung 2Min, Minho-Taemin bukan KaiTae, Kai-Taemin!

"Huft.." Minho menghela napasnya gusar. Malas rasanya membalas UFO fans gila itu. Matanya tertuju pada salah satu UFO dari fansnya.

ShaWolLockets2MinshipperSela loeee : Minho-ah~ apa kah benar Kai dan Taemin pernah pergi kencan berdua? Hueeee TT^TT yang tabah ya, Minho..

Minho cengo sendiri membaca UFO dari fans itu. Kai dan Taemin? Arghhhh ini membuatnya semakin gila.

Minho : Ne.. aku akan tabah. Gomawo, noona

"Haaahh.." Minho menghela napas, direnggangkannya otot-otonya yang terasa kaku. Sejenak namja itu memjamkan matanya mulai menyelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Minho mulai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan fans tadi. Hatinya gelisah. Apakah iya Taemin dan Kai itu..

Pukk

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan, membuat Minho mau tak mau membuka matanya dan mendongak melihat siapa sang pelaku. Ternyata Jonghyun.

"Jangan melamun. Kasian ayam-ayamnya Onew hyung," kata Jonghyun sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi kepada Minho.

"Aku.."

"YOOO! DONGSAENG DONGSAENGGGG MORRNIIINGGGGGGG" teriak seorang namja bermata sipit ceria sambil menebarkan senyum mautnya dan melambai-lambai ala Miss Universe sampai..

Gdeebukkk

"Adaawww.." Onew meringis kesakitan setelah pasca jatuh-secara-tak-elit-nya.

"Molhado Onew sangtae~" Minho dan Jonghyun bernyanyi bersama melihat leader mereka yang kumat pagi-pagi begini.

"Aishh.. ini sandal siapa? Bawa sial pagi-pagi!" leader SHINee itu mengacungkan sebuah sandal dihadapan keduanya yang kini tengah sibuk menyeruput kopi masih-masing.

"Hoohh.. bawa sial hyung? Memang! Kepalaku yang mulus ini sampai sakit terkena belaiannya,"

Onew mengernyit 'Belaian?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Ah masa bodoh' dilemparnya lagi sandal itu ketempat semula –ambang pintu tak peduli jika nanti ada yang menjadi korbannya.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA bukannya kau sudah sial sejak tadi?" Jonghyun kembali tertawa laknat walaupun Minho sudah memberikan _death glare_nya pada namja itu.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAH AHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHH AHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA HHAHAHHAHAHHAHA uhuukk… uhuukk…" saking semangatnya tertawa sampai sampai Jonghyun tersedak kopinya. Kualat, eoh? Sontak namja itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya keras-keras berusaha menghilangkan tersedaknya.

"Makanya hyung jangan menertawai orang!"

Hening beberapa saat setelah pasca kejadian Jonghyun-tersedak-karena-kualat.

"Minho, kau ada masalah?" Onew bertanya dengan nada serius, menatap ke arah dongsaengnya itu.

Minho terdiam. Hyungnya yang satu ini walaupun sangtae tapi dia tahu jika ada member yang sedang dilanda masalah, percuma bohong padanya.

"Jonghyun?" Onew beralih menatap Jonghyun meminta penjelasan. Jonghyun juga menatap Minho meminta persetujuan.

"Ohh ayolah jangan menyimpan masalah sendiri.. Bukankah kita ini keluarga?" Namja tertua di SHINee itu menatap dongsaengnya satu persatu.

"Haaahhh.." lagi Minho menghela napas panjang.

"Aku… aku ragu—"

"Hyungiee~" ucapan Minho terpotong oleh sebuah suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Eh, Taem? Kau sudah—" kalimat Minho lagi-lagi terpotong ketika..

"AWASS!" teriak Jonghyun, Onew dan Minho berbarengan dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Namja bermata belo itu dengan cepat bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih pinggang Taemin, menahannya agar namja itu tidak terantuk lantai. Taemin kaget, ia hanya bisa diam mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Mata keduanya bertemu pandang, seperti terdapat magnet yang saling tarik menarik sehingga tak satu pun dari mereka berniat mengalihkan pandangan. Minho dan Taemin terdiam beberapa detik dalam posisi itu. Sensasi seperti tersengat listrik itu membuat mereka merasa dunia hanya milik berdua sampai suara dehaman seseorang menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"EHEM!" seorang namja cantik muncul dengan menggunakan celemek, spatula di tangan kiri dan pisau berdarah –yang tadi digunakan untuk memotong ayam— ditangan kanan. Gelagapan Minho dan Taemin segera melepaskan pelukan mereka –jika itu bisa dibilang pelukan—

Suasana canggung menyelingkupi keduanya. Key menatap kedua namja itu seolah-olah ia bisa melahap mereka kapanpun.

Onew dan Jonghyun mengkeret di tempat merasakan aura-aura gaib yang menguar dari tubuh namja cantik itu. Jonghyun menyikut pinggang Onew memberi isyarat untuk menyelamatkan kedua namja yang sedang dipelototi oleh Key. Onew balik menyikut Jonghyun memberi isyarat 'Kau saja, aku masih sayang nyawa' tidak terima Jonghyun balik menyikut Onew dan terjadilah aksi saling sikut menyikut diantara keduanya. Sementara itu Key masih betah memelototi Minho sambil sesekali mengasah pisau yang dipegangnya.

Gluk

Lagi-lagi Minho menelan ludahnya.. 'Tamat riwayatku' batinnya.

Key tersenyum sinis, "Jadi.. apa yang sebenarnya—"

Krrringggg… krrriiiiinggg… krrriiiinggggg…

"Huft, mengganggu saja," Key beranjak dari hadapan kedua namja itu dan berjalan ke arah telepon dorm yang berdering nyaring.

"Fyyuhhh.." keempat namja itu menghela napas diam-diam.

"Yeoboseyo…. Eh? Nugu?... Ohhh.. ne ne tunggu sebentar."

"Taemin-ah ada telepon untukmu," namja itu mengarahkan gagang teleponnya pada Taemin.

"Dari siapa, hyung?"

"Sudah angkat saja."

Taemin hanya mengangguk dan menerima telepon yang disodorkan oleh hyungnya itu.

"Yeoboseyo…. Eh? Jinjjaeyoooo?" Taemin berkata dengan semangat, membuat keempat namja lainnya menoleh dengan ekspresi heran yang sangat kentara.

"Kajja kita sarapan, jangan menggangu anak muda yang sedang dimabuk asmara." Key menginstrupsi kegiatan heran-dengan-tampang-aneh hyung dan dongsaengnya, berlalu menuju ruang makan. Onew dan Jonghyun yang memang sudah lapar hanya menuruti perkataan Key. Malah mereka berdua sampai di ruang makan lebih dulu. Minho tetap di ruang tengah menatap Taemin dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak ketika Key mengatakan '…jangan menggangu anak muda yang sedang dimabuk asmara'

Apa ia… cemburu?

.

.

.

TBC

Keep or delete?

Mau dilanjutin atau delete aja? Komen ya biar aku tau ini epep pantas untuk lanjut atau tidak.

Gomawo *bow*


End file.
